Although it is well known to insert fluid jet nozzles into hollow structures and manipulate them to clean interior wall surfaces, it is difficult to both provide high intensity fluid streams and assure that they will be moved to uniformly scan and clean all interior surfaces, particularly when the surfaces are not easily observable during the cleaning process and when adjustability of the device prior to use may be desirable to accommodate a wide range of combinations of fluid volumes and pressures.
In some prior art high pressure nozzle systems the nozzles have been rotatable about two different axes to produce a 3-D spray pattern but the nozzles were not adjustable in their angular positions relative to the nozzle support to simultaneously adjust the effective reactive force from each nozzle. Some prior 3-D pattern spray tools provided nozzles which had inlet ends of the nozzle elements which pointed directly at the axis around which they rotated and thus required a bend in the nozzle element to achieve an offset of the discharge end of the nozzle element to produce rotation of the nozzle support or such nozzle rotation was produced by motive means different than from reaction at the jet discharges. In still other 3-D high pressure systems oppositely pointing parallel nozzles were fixed in a rotatable manifold block with no angular adjustment of the nozzles to change the reactive force produced.